Zodiac Master
The Zodiac Master is the main antagonist in season 1 of the English/American animated series Legend of the Dragon. He got demoted to a secondary villain when his evil master, the Emperor of Darkest Yin, immediately took over and deposed his loyal underling to his place. He then became a secondary villain. The Zodiac Master is voiced by Dan Russell (in a British accent), who also voices Master Chin (Ang's mentor) and Chow (Guardian of the Temple of the Dogs) in the show. Early and off-screen life Woo Yin was born in the Year of the Snake, and thought he was destined for the Snake Power Band, becoming its Guardian. However, the Snake Guardian was selected, but it wasn't Woo Yin, but a lady called Cobra. Angry, he ran away, and became evil. He then sought to gain all 12 Power Bands of the Chinese Zodiac (Dragon, Dog, Rat, Ram, Ox, Pig, Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Rooster, Rabbit and Horse), in order to become invincible, thanks to the various powers offered by each band (Rabbit could let you clone oneself, Rat could let you assume any form you wanted, etc.) Soon, Woo Yin fell under the influence of the Emperor of Darkest Yin, who gave him the task of resurrecting him, with four Power Bands. After this, he befriended Ling Leung, whose twin brother Ang had become the new Golden Dragon. The Zodiac Master, as he became known from his goal to get all 12 Power Bands, gave Ling a gift: the Power Band of the Shadow Dragon. He then promised her that she'll get the band of her brother. On-screen life Season 1 Throughout season one, the Zodiac Master's only aim appeared to be getting his hands on four of the 12 Power Bands, which would restore his 'master', the Emperor of Darkest Yin, back to life. However, his imaginably 'favourite' target was the Power Band of the Snakes, as he felt as though it should've been his own. To get said Bands, he primarily used Ling to command a small group of his Zodiac Warriors to attract the attention of Ang, Xuan Chi and any other Temple Guardians featured in that episode. In the final episode of season 1, entitled "Double Dragons", the Zodiac Master got his hands on the Shadow Power Bands of Snake, Ram and Ox, and he used the power to attack Lo Wang, the Sean Connery James Bond-themed Guardian of the Temple of the Roosters; he then took the band and fled. At his hideout, the Zodiac Master resurrected his evil master, the Emperor of Darkest Yin, with the four Bands. Once resurrected, the Emperor made Zodiac his servant, and sent Ling to kill Ang. He then participated in the fight against all 13 light Temple Guardians (the Shadow Dragon Power Band, which had belonged to the Emperor and been given to Ling, had been destroyed by Master Chin and reborn as the second Golden Dragon Power Band). Season 2 In retaliation of the destruction of his Shadow Dragon Power Band, the Emperor of Darkest Yin sent his servants (the Zodiac Master, Yin Wi and Sabreclaw) and a small army of his stone soldiers to destroy the Temple of the Golden Dragon. The mission was successful, but Master Chin had moved the team from Hong Kong to San Francisco, and converted the Temple of the Shadow Dragon into the Temple of the Double Golden Dragons. In season 2, the Zodiac Master had a very reduced role, with the Emperor being the leader of the group. He only acted as a field commander, in charge of some stone soldiers. Even his Zodiac Warriors disappeared altogether, replaced by the expandable army of the Emperor. Capabilities The Zodiac Master is very strong, judging by his appearance. Unlike other characters in the show, the Zodiac Master can fire blasts of Yin energy from his hands when not in the guise of a Power Band. As it is with virtually any character on the show, the Zodiac Master can assume the power and form of a Power Band when it's in his possession. Take the Snake Power Band, for example. If he were to use its powers, he would shout out, and he would have the powers of that band. However, unlike virtually any other character in the show (probably besides Chow, Yin Wi and Ang with both light and Shadow Dragon Power Bands), his clothing does not change. When transformed, he still wears his green outfit with the Yin half of the world-famous Yin/Yang circle on his chest, only his face and hands become different. For examples: *If he were to use the Snake Power Band (regardless of polarity), his skin would become green and scaly, with a forked tongue in his mouth and reptilian eyes. *If he were to use the Tiger Power Band, his skin would become orange and black striped, with yellow eyes and tiger claws on his fingertips; at least, the fingertips if he used the Tiger Power Band in conjunction with the Snake Power Band. *If he were to use the Dog Power Band, his skin would become brown and furry, with a dog's ears and muzzle. *If he were to use the Ram Power Band, his hands would have ram horns curling from the backs. (Used only in conjunction with the Snake or Dog Power Bands). *If he were to use the Ox Power Band, he would have ox horns growing from the side of his head. (Used only in conjunction with the Snake or Dog Power Bands). *If he were to use the Rooster Power Band, he would simply enlarge. (Used only in the final episode of season 1, in conjunction with the Snake, Ram and Ox Power Bands) Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Fighter Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Necromancers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Martial Artists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Flashback villains Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Monster Master Category:Cowards Category:Con Artists Category:Mastermind Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Misogynists Category:Archenemy Category:Incompetent Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Opportunists Category:Hegemony Category:Slaver Category:Gaolers Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Delusional Category:Thugs Category:Social Darwinists Category:Blackmailers Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the past Category:God Wannabe Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Businessmen Category:Usurper Category:Torturer